


Le vacanze dei bambini

by HolieErde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: L'estate è arrivata sulla Terra, ma nello spazio Lance ha soltanto modo di ricordare le vacanze del passato.





	Le vacanze dei bambini

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it .  
> Prompt: "Ti ricordi com'erano belle le vacanze estive quando eravamo bambini?"  
> Genere: Ambientato nello spazio  
> Bonus: Odore/Rumore del mare
> 
> A parte queste indicazioni, faccio presente che questa è la prima fanfiction che pubblico (ma non che scrivo).

Facendo un conto approssimativo del tempo passato da quando avevano lasciato la terra, Lance si rese conto che molto probabilmente adesso, almeno a Cuba per quanto ne sapeva, si doveva essere nel pieno dell’estate.  
Con un sospiro si accasciò mollemente sulla sua comoda poltrona da paladino, quindi si voltò verso Keith e disse «Ti ricordi com’erano belle le vacanze estive quando eravamo bambini?»  
L’altro, che era concentrato su di una schermata del pannello che aveva di fronte, lo guardò confuso «Cosa? Dici a me?»  
«Sì che dico a te! Vedi altri nella stanza?!» rispose Lance scocciato. In quel momento c’erano solo lui e Keith a controllare l’eventuale arrivo di chiamate d’aiuto per Voltron, mentre il resto del gruppo si stava probabilmente godendo un po’ di pausa.  
Mettendo il broncio, Keith tornò a dedicarsi al pannello «Cosa vuoi che ne sappia io delle tue vacanze estive? Non ci conosciamo da tutto questo tempo»  
«Ehi! Guarda che era una domanda generale eh! Volevo solo la tua opinione. Insomma, adesso a Varadero sarà Giugno o Luglio, e mi è tornato in mente quando d’estate andavo a giocare in spiaggia e a fare surf con i miei fratelli. Era divertentissimo. Poi però mi sono iscritto alla guarnigione e addio vacanze…» si lamentò Lance.  
«Mi dispiace per te» fece Keith con tono indifferente «Ad ogni modo, io non ho nulla da raccontare o condividere. Organizzare delle vacanze non è mai stata la priorità dell’orfanotrofio»  
Sul momento, Lance rimase senza parole. Ok, sapeva che Keith aveva sicuramente un passato particolare grazia alla sua discendenza e bla bla bla, ma aveva dato per scontato che almeno durante l’infanzia fosse stato cresciuto da uno dei suoi genitori.  
«Ah… uhm… scusa…» balbettò alla fine, non sapendo bene come rimediare al danno fatto. Quindi si rimise al lavoro anche lui, tentando di sottrarsi all’imbarazzo.  
Dopo venti minuti di assoluto silenzio, alla fine Keith disse «Non devi scusarti. Io non parlo mai di me e non è colpa tua se non sai nulla del mio passato. Ho vissuto in orfanotrofio sin da bambino e per questo motivo non sono mai stato realmente in vacanza da qualche parte. Anche per quanto riguarda il mare… l’ho visto da lontano, ma non è che ci mi ci sia mai avvicinato-» sin interruppe a metà e, voltandosi verso Lance, si accorse che l’altro aveva la bocca spalancata.  
Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia e contemporaneamente Lance lanciò una sorta di urlo stridulo «Non sei mai stato sulla spiaggia? Non hai mai nuotato in mare?? Non ci posso credere!»  
«Ehi! Credici e basta. E non fare quella faccia sconvolta. È solo del mare, non una delle sette meraviglie del mondo»  
«Ma che stai dicendo?! Il mare è la meraviglia più meravigliosa di tutte! Ora capisco perché sei così. Come può crescere sano un bambino senza aver mai visto il mare? Vieni con me»  
Lance si alzò di scatto e, prendendo Keith per un braccio, se lo trascinò dietro fuori dalla sala.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» domandò l’altro, lasciandosi trascinare senza opporre troppa resistenza.  
«Ora vedrai»  


Lance lo condusse fino alla grande sala olografica dove una volta aveva risieduto la memoria di Alfor. Avvicinatosi al pannello centrale, si mise a smanettare.  
«Questo coso non dovrebbe essere rotto?» chiese Keith, guardandosi attorno nella stanza buia.  
«No, no, funziona ancora. È solo il re ad essere stato cancellato…ecco, ci siamo»  
Improvvisamente, la sala si illuminò e cominciò a materializzarsi un paesaggio marino. I due ragazzi vennero avvolti da una distesa di sabbia, mentre di fronte a loro prese forma un mare limpido e trasparente, sul quale un vento immaginario formava piccole onde spumose. Keith rimase subito impressionato dal moto leggero dell’acqua e dal suo rumore. Anche la sensazione di affondare le scarpe nella sabbia era magnifica. «Oh. Wow» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.  
«Sì, decisamente wow» annuì Lance tutto fiero, mani sui fianchi «Peccato solo che non si possa sentire anche l‘odore salmastro, ma non posso lamentarmi. Almeno posso venire qui a immergermi nei ricordi quando mi viene malinconia di casa»  
Rimasero per un po’ a guardare il paesaggio offerto dall’ologramma, fino a che Keith, dopo aver ondeggiato un po’ sulle gambe con fare indeciso, non si avvicinò a Lance prendendogli la mano.  
«Grazie. Sei stato molto gentile a portarmi al mare» disse a bassa voce guardandosi con un po’ troppo interesse la punta degli stivali.  
«Eh… ah… pre-prego, credo. Cioè, quando vuoi… puoi venirci anche da solo, se non desideri compagnia» rispose Lance, arrossito fino alle orecchie, stringendo un po’ di più la mano di Keith nella sua.  
«Eccovi! Cosa state facendo qui dentro?» li interruppe inaspettatamente la voce alterata di Pidge. I due si presero uno spavento talmente grande da saltare via lontano l’uno dall’altro all’istante. «Smettetela di oziare e venite sul ponte! È arrivata una richiesta di aiuto e voi non c’eravate a riceverla. Forza!» la ragazza corse via, lasciandoli soli.  
«Penso sia il momento di andare» farfugliò Keith, ancora imbarazzato, avvicinandosi alla porta.  
«Sì, sì, ecco, spengo tutto e arrivo. Tu inizia ad andare» brontolò Lance, smanettando sul pannello.  
«Grazie ancora» gli disse l’altro «Anche la prossima volta mi piacerebbe vedere il mare con te» e se ne andò.  
«Oh, sì, anche a me piacerebbe» disse Lance a sé stesso, prima di arrestare l’ologramma e uscire anche lui dalla stanza.


End file.
